9-Pod Shuffle - The Return!
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: Song shuffle off of Windows Media Player. Please read and review! Old story I found, has been re-posted for the entertainment of my fellow FF-ners.


**I...don't...exactly remember why I took this one down. It had nine reviews! I do love writing song shuffle fics. I'm actually doing an MvA one right now! Anyway, I was browsing through some old documents and found this one, and decided to slap it back up here. It might be old, but it still amuses me.**

**Enjoy, and _please_, don't forget to read and review! And why don't you tell me your favorite song in this lineup, hmmm? **

**~Cel **

**Fireflies by Owl City **

The three young stitchpunks looked up into the inky night sky. There was no cloud cover tonight, revealing a spectacular scene: stars. Millions upon millions of stars were twinkling up high in the sky.

"It's so beautiful." 7 whispered, her eyes filled with the sparkling lights. Her two boys beside her nodded in agreement, smiling. Suddenly, there was a faint whooshing sound from high above their heads. 5 pointed frantically.

"Look, guys! A shooting star!" He exclaimed, and the two others watched in awe as a flash of bright light trailed across the beautiful sky. Its trail was sparkling colors of purple and blue and green. It was just beautiful.

"Make a wish." 5 said softly, beaming as the star raced out of sight.

"What would I wish for?" 9 said gently, leaning back and watching the sky. "I've got you two. My wish has already come true." 7 smiled and leaned up, gently kissing 9's cheek. 5 patted his shoulder, laughing.

"You're right." The oldest of the three said, and they continued to watch the beautiful stars of the night, knowing that they were all they needed.

**Dental Care by Owl City **

The two were nearly opposites in one way, identical in the other. Both were exceedingly brave. Both were extremely stubborn. However, she was always ready for a fight, whereas fighting wasn't his first pick in activities. He'd rather read a book or explore. She was a warrior. He was just a guy.

Nevertheless, as they walked hand-in-hand down the courtyard path, he stooped down and plucked something from the ground. He smiled and held it up to her. She smiled and gently took the tiny little flower from him. It was a gentle forget-me-not blue, with a yellow center. It was just the perfect size for them, for 7 to hold delicately.

No matter what, no matter how much of a warrior she was, 7 always liked 9's flowers.

**You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban **

This war was terrible. Although it was only between nine little ragdolls and the Machines, it was horrible nonetheless. She was like the Lieutenant, a warrior fighting for her freedom, for her life, for her family. She longed to feel free. She longed to feel like she never would be scared again.

Even though, later, she would be scared once more, at that moment, she wasn't. She was laughing as 6 poked his head into the amplifier of the old record player the twins had found. His high-pitched voice mingled with the sweet music coming from the old record. Her friend was laughing as well, and then they caught one another's gaze. He quickly looked away, embarrassed.

How funny. He shouldn't be embarrassed, or ashamed for any reason. It was done. It was just a mistake. She didn't hate him. In fact, how much he had done for her! He had saved her life twice. He had the courage to stand up against those who looked to beat him down. He was like the solid ground beneath her feet, and he had taken her hand, leading her through a horrible storm. She put her hand on his back gently, smiling at him. He had helped her see the light in the darkness. He was her friend.

"Thank you."

**I'm A Gummibear (English/German Version) by Unknown **

6 had been poking around the base of the tree for quite awhile. There was nothing really interesting there, until he had spotted a bright flash of color. Crawling into the hollowed trunk, he peered around, and reached up as far as his arm could go. His hand closed on something soft, smooth, but squishy. He brought it down to him, curious about his find.

He was holding something shiny and red. It was squishy. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was in the shape of a teddy bear, little stuffed toys that were in some of the rooms of his home. But what was this strange item? Was it a toy? 6 didn't know what to do with the thing, so he decided to take it to 2. Then the strange red item opened its mouth and ate 6.

**Bells of Freedom by Bon Jovi **

9 had never felt angrier in his life. This soulless monster had killed his friends. It had taken them away. Yes, it was his fault, but he was going to fix it. He was going to free the souls of the five that were lost. It was this thought that made him stand his ground, holding the talisman out in front of him.

The horrible jolts going through his body as the deadly green light of the talisman invaded the Fabrication Machine. Five terrible jolts of energy were sent through the talisman, into his hands, and throughout his body. But he kept on. He stood his ground.

He was gaining their freedom. Both for those alive, and those deceased. He wasn't going to let them live in fear for their friends and themselves any longer. This monster had caused enough pain. He had woken it, and now he was ending it. They were going to be free…he was saving them, and they were going to be free now. Forever…

**All the Right Moves by One Republic **

One day earlier…

"Here." The old man said, dropping the talisman into the claw of his superior. "Like I promised. The tool you need to kill the one I want dead."

"Ah, yes." The Machine said softly, placing the talisman in the socket upon his chest. Looking down upon the little ragdoll with the one, sinister, glowing crimson eye, he studied him carefully.

"Now, which is the one you want dead?" He asked, his voice soft, but deep and hard like cold stones.

"The one named 9. He is the burlap teenager, with a zipper. His left shoulder is scarred, healed with red thread. You think you can do this, Fab? He _is_ pretty smart." 1 asked the Fabrication Machine, shifting slightly in his seat. The Machine smirked, shuffling a deck of cards absentmindedly.

"Consider it done."

Present time…

"You and I had a deal!" 1 shouted angrily, clutching his burnt hand to his chest. The Fabrication Machine above him just laughed, a claw hovering over the unconscious body of 9. The twins and 7, lying motionless in the dust, were a few yards away.

"Ah, yes. But 1, you know me. I love the rush of killing." He said this with a lustful purr in his voice. "You provided me the tool. I am about to repay you."

"Yes, but I said to kill him, not me, you bastard!" 1 yelled, seething. The Fabrication Machine merely laughed, examining the unconscious burlap ragdoll it now held tightly in its claws. 1 lay on the ground, injured and weak.

"But that is where you failed to specify. You never said anything about touching you…"

And with that final statement, everything went black in 1's mind…

**Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 (Sherzo) reprised by the Seattle Symphony Orchestra**

7's feet had never felt lighter. She listened to the smooth music on the record player, the swelling strings of violins, the deep drawls of trombones, the slashing notes of flutes. She held her arms out as if she was an angel preparing to take flight. Her ankles had wings as she danced around the drawing room. She found herself smiling as she danced to the music. She, a warrior, dancing.

She just didn't realize that 9 was watching her, watching his beautiful warrior dance to the beautiful music.

**When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban. **

The winter had finally arrived in London. Everything was grey, but beautiful. A gentle layer of snow covered everything, and sparkling snowflakes fell from the sky, drifting slowly to the Earth below. 9 and 7 were walking, hand-in-hand, in the courtyard. It looked like something that belonged in a Christmas fairy tale.

"So beautiful. And I get to share it with you." 7 said softly, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder, watching a snowflake drift before her optics. 9 smiled at her comment, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Everything around them was very quiet.

"I love you, 9." 7 whispered, closing her eyes and feeling like a contented angel. 9 blinked, but looked down at his 7. She _was_ an angel, in his eyes. An angel warrior. It was like she was sent down from Heaven itself. She was meant to fight for her coven, but also to love it. To love him. Right now, they were the only two beings in the world. He had come so far, and she was right at his side. Here they stood, finally free, and finally together. He wanted to thank somebody, so in his mind, he just thanked the Scientist. He had given 7 to him…or, rather, he had given 9 to 7. And he was just fine with that. He would always be hers.

"I love you too, 7."

**Don't Stop Believin' by Journey**

When 9 had first seen 7, it was like there was no more gravity on Earth. It was like she was what held him to the ground. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She made him feel shy. She made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the entire world. He was standing on the highest peak, flying amongst the stars, sitting with her on Saturn's rings (he didn't know what Saturn was at the time, but oh, well).

For quite awhile, he never thought that he was worthy of her love. After all, he had taken five of her friends away from her by awakening the Machine. She was a beautiful, graceful, brave, and smart woman. He was bumbling, clumsy, inept, foolish. He loved her. And when she told him that she loved him for the first time, he knew that he was right in continuing to believe.

**It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls **

Sometimes, it was difficult for 7. Being the only female, I mean. All of her family consisted of nothing but boys. Males. Men. Guys. They often got on her nerves.

Sometimes she found herself wishing that she had lots of other girls surrounding her. Sometimes she even doubted her own purpose in this world as a female – you see, the ragdolls could not perform the act of…ah…conceiving children. So 7 was becoming fed up with the men of her group when…

When he fell into her life. So unexpectedly, too. He was different than the others. Sure, he was a man too, but something about him caused her to do something she'd never thought she'd do – she fell in love with 9.

Maybe guys weren't so bad after all.

**You'll Be In My Heart (Phil Collins Version) by Phil Collins **

7 was sitting by herself, watching the sun slowly set and the sky begin to darken. The twins had already fallen asleep beside her, curled up together. 7 knew that they were exhausted by the war, so she just let them sleep.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind her, and she turned around to see 9 coming to join her up on the rock.

"Hey." She replied, smiling gently. He tried to smile back, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He sighed to himself as he sat beside 7, fiddling absentmindedly with his fingers. 7 looked at him, gently putting her arm around his shoulders in understanding. She knew what he felt. He felt horrible guilt from awakening the Machine, which caused five of his friends to perish. Their release was in the dawn, and now it was the dusk.

Scooting closer to 9, 7 wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly at this contact with the tough warrior, but then he relaxed, reaching up and grasping her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes. 7 shook her head.

"Don't be. You nearly died for them, for us. It was a mistake, but they're free now. We all are." 7 said softly, rocking 9 slowly. He bit his trembling lower lip, but 7 saw.

"Listen," she said. "when I thought you were dead, I was so scared, 9. We need you. We need each other. You're my best friend, and you always will be. I'm lucky that you're here." She murmured words of love and comfort. 9 blinked and looked down at her in surprise. Then he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm lucky to have you, too, 7." He said, and 7 smiled back at him. No matter what, she knew that he'd always be there for her. She'd always be in his heart.

And he'd be in hers.

**Into The West by Annie Lennox **

5 looked up, seeing the four others rising slowly into the sky, glistening trails of celestial light following them. He turned around, looking directly at 9. His face was full of worry and sadness.

9 took a step forward, reaching out to 5. He just couldn't leave him…9's heart clenched, and he stopped, withdrawing. He knew that 5 needed to leave. He needed to go where he belonged now. Oh, how he would miss him. A friendship born from a pair of scissors and some red thread is bound to be special. 9 almost immediately bonded to 5, and 5 to 9 in the span of about ten minutes. That's something very special that doesn't happen every day. 9 knew it, too.

He loved 5. He loved him like…like a big brother. And from the look on 5's face, it seemed like he loved 9 too.

And it was this love that allowed 9 to give 5 a wavering, but affectionate smile and nod, letting him go. He loved him enough to let him go. 5 returned the smile before rising into the sky. He spread his arms like an angel about to take flight. With one last glance down at the others, one last smile, he drifted slowly into the sky…

**I See You by Leowna Lewis **

"Please! We can't do this without you!"

As 7 stood there before him, clutching his arm, she looked straight into his eyes. He turned and took her hand from his arm, clutching both of her hands in his own. He told her that it had to be him. He had to sacrifice himself. He had to save them.

As he spoke, 7 couldn't look away from his eyes. They were strangely warm, a deep, jet black. And as she looked into his eyes, she felt like she could see straight into his soul. His beautiful spirit, his wonderful heart. He had saved her life…because he was her friend? Because he cared for her?

Yes.

7 wished that he didn't have to go. There must be some other way…they could do it together…however, before she could say one word, he turned away from her and ran towards the Machine, releasing her hand. As he ran from her, she felt like he was taking a piece of her heart with him…the piece that truly belonged to 9.

**Dynamite by Tiao Cruz **

Let's not, and say we did.

**The Technicolor Phase by Owl City **

Each member of the clan was like the colors of the rainbow. They all had different personalities, but were all beautiful in their own special way.

1 was the color yellow – like the sun, a bright color that can blind and hurt you, beating down ruthlessly, but beautiful to look at when it sets, calming down and smiling.

2 was the color orange – a pleasant, unique color that is nice to look at. Brother to yellow, orange was the color of the wise owl's eyes, as 2 was. Wise.

3 and 4 were, of course, the color purple. Purple is nice and kind, and very sweet. Purple makes you think about things, and it is the color of sweet-smelling irises. 3 and 4 were sweet little boys who loved thinking and learning.

5 was the color green. Green is the color of gentle nature, the color of peace. 5 was a peaceful, meek soul. His heart was open and loving, like the flowers that bloom in the green of the forest.

6 would be the color indigo – a color in-between. A color that is strange, a mixture. 6 was strange, and sometimes it seemed like his head was all mixed up. Indigo is seen in only some rainbows – 6 saw the world differently from the others. Nevertheless, indigo is a sweet, gentle color, and 6 was a sweet, gentle man who would always listen.

7, of course, was the color red – a fiery female, her spirit like a leaping fire. She was dangerous like a fire, too. And her temper was like that of a thousand burning red suns. But red can also be a gentle color, like that of a quiet cardinal in winter, or like a red rose – covered with thorns, but beautiful and given to someone you love. 7 was covered with thorns, but she was beautiful, and she had someone to love.

8 would be yellow-orange. He was after the color yellow, but was higher in command than orange. He went before yellow to protect him.

And 9, of course, would be the color blue. Blue is like the ocean – calm, peaceful, loving. However, the ocean can be enraged, with crashing waves and churning waters. But not all the time. Only when a storm passes through. 9 was a loving, calm man, but he could also be like a wave – anger, temper, rage. Nevertheless, he provided a path down which the clan could be set free. He was the water and the freedom was a safe boat.

**This is the Future by Owl City. **

9 woke up in the Scientist's home all by himself. He thought he was alone, but then he met his first friend – 2. Then he met 5, who was loyal and kind. Then he met 7, brave and beautiful. The twins were wonderful to be around, playful and sweet. 6 was soft-spoken, quiet, and alone in a sense, but kind to him all the same.

9 felt terrible inside, his heart torn in two, after he woke the Machine and lost those he loved. He loved his friends, but he wasn't much of a friend – he caused them so much pain, ripping the entire coven apart.

But it was when 7 hugged him tightly, when she took his hand in hers…when 5 smiled at him before departing to a destination beyond the realms, was when he realized that he'd never, ever truly be alone. He now had a future, and all of his friends were there to come along with him.


End file.
